


Until the Day We Die

by Sakusas_Lover



Series: Broken Promises, Broken Heart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Everyone but SakuAtsu are background characters, Fluff and Angst, I swear the other couples will come in, M/M, Post-Canon, little angst, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusas_Lover/pseuds/Sakusas_Lover
Summary: “Crap, I’m tired and just wanna sleep but the warmness of you isn’t here and I really miss you please come back”Sakusa just wants to study for his math test…
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou
Series: Broken Promises, Broken Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034061
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. "They Won't Last"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersinpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four Vlogs and a Wedding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156707) by [lettersinpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/pseuds/lettersinpetals). 



> This is really going all over the place as I was coming up with ideas I just really wanted to use all or them but I'm not really sure how many chapters there will be and there's no consistency to the updating.

Miya Atsumu was the last person Sakusa Kiyoomi expected himself to end up with. However, there they were in the room they were sharing for training camp, cuddling up beside each other. The touching was already unbelievable, anyone who knew Sakusa knew that he didn’t like touching anyone or anything, but the fact that it was MIYA ATSUMU was even more surprising. It wasn’t news to anyone that Atsumu was loud, obnoxious, and messy while Sakusa was the exact opposite. The only thing they had in common was that they were both jerks. This is why when Sakusa told his cousin, Komori, about what happened last night Komori thought he was dreaming.

“You did what?” Komori asked, obviously trying not to yell in front of the whole cafeteria during training camp.

“I cuddled with Miya,” Sakusa replied calmly like he wasn’t turning Komori’s head upside down.

It took a while for Komori to process this. He even had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming because Sakusa, the same Sakusa who makes people shower and suffocate themselves with sanitizer before even letting them come in a 3 feet radius of him, cuddled with Atsumu. The same Miya Atsumu who was perhaps the dirtiest person Komori knew. He just couldn’t wrap his head around it. But before he had time to even begin to try and figure out what was going on in Sakusa’s mind the devil himself appeared before them. 

“Hey, Omi-Omi!” Astumu yells cheerfully, sitting down beside Sakusa. He was close. Much closer than Komori would have been allowed. This was new, but it wasn’t something he’d have to get used to. Training camp would be over, Atsumu would have to go home, and Sakusa would soon forget all about him. So he guessed he could endure it.

\---------------

He was dead wrong. Not about Sakusa getting over Atsumu, he wasn't sure if he could handle it if he didn’t, but about being able to endure it. There’s nothing he could ever endure when he sees his cousin make out with the guy he hated. But he would laugh and tease and act like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. Because that was just how much he loved his cousin. Komori would do anything to make his cousin happy even if that meant being supportive of his relationship with Miya. Fucking. Atsumu. 

“Knock it off you idiots and get back to practice,” Komori laughed, the same practiced laugh that he has used since he was in middle school and found out that being nice didn’t always come easily. As it seemed, laughing and smiling was getting more and more tiring by the day. _You're doing this for Sakusa_ , he made himself remember. Unfortunately, Atsumu wasn’t as dumb as he seemed and could easily see through Komori and his fake laughs.

“Yer just jealous yer single and I wonder why," Atsumu retorted, with a way too satisfied grin on his face. It took all that Komori had to not wipe that smug look right off of his face. Still, he slipped back on a smile and laughed. Sakusa looked uncomfortable but he didn’t say anything, most of the time, with Atsumu involved or not, he didn’t. He knew that Sakusa never spoke a lot and that was fine because Komori spoke enough for both of them most of the time. Now though, he had never wanted to hear a word out of his cousin's mouth more. Any word. Just one word. But he knew it would not come.

It didn’t take a lot of time for everyone to get focused back on volleyball. They were supposedly the best of the best after all and that should mean that they could adapt quickly to any situation. This was their last day of training camp and then it would all finally be over. The constant grueling. The terrible food that wasn’t as bad as you made it seem. Being with people on a whole other level. And most importantly, Sakusa and Atsumu. Some people might argue that they could last for a while. After all, they did look pretty happy. But Komori knew better. He knew that Atsumu lived miles away and didn't have the money to come to Tokyo all the time. He knew that long-distance relationships, especially high school ones, rarely worked out. He knew Sakusa would eventually grow out of Atsumu. He knew that they were fourteen, and fourteen-year-olds make stupid decisions that they’ll regret when they're older. Even if Sakusa and Atsumu’s relationship didn’t burn out immediately it would slowly fizzle out. Maybe in a few days, maybe a week, or maybe a month, but they wouldn’t last more than a month. Komori knew that for sure.

\---------------

He was dead wrong. And yes this time it’s about Sakusa and Atsumu. It’s been a few months since training camp and they're still going, and even made it official. Atsumu even came to visit once, last week. Even though they’ve had fights, Komori was there to witness every single one of the many, the couple shows no sign of breaking up anytime soon. Komori knew that he should be happy for his cousin, his best friend. He found someone who loves and accepts him, his anxiety, the need to control everything, his ultimate fear of germs, and the way he can see a thousand germs where a normal person sees none. He found someone willing to put up with his difficulty, wipe down the tables and seats wherever they go, and someone to go through the bad days with him where most people would leave. But most importantly, he hasn’t seen his cousin so happy since they were little kids who thought that they could conquer the world. And maybe he is happy, underneath that voice that’s saying that it should have been HIM who made Sakusa smile like that. They’re supposed to be cousins, best friends, the people who know each other best. He was supposed to be that person for him, not in a romantic sense of course. But under all of the anger, there was a small voice of reason saying that maybe Komori was just jealous and making excuses. He’s mad that he can’t find love and Sakusa can. They’ve always been together, and done everything together, so why aren’t they finding love together too? Komori just doesn’t understand it.

\---------------

_“All that you are is all that I’ll ever need.”_

_-Ed Sheeran_

Atsumu knows he always said poems about love were gross. It wouldn’t be like falling through the sky, not knowing where you’ll land but loving every second. And it definitely wouldn’t feel magical. I mean what’s magical about giving your heart away to someone and pretty much saying _“Well here’s the key to my heart. I trust you not to break it.”_ because Atsumu couldn’t see himself trusting anyone that way. But isn’t that how it felt with Omi?

He’s dated plenty of girls sure, it was common knowledge that he was good looking. He's even kissed a few, not that he really enjoyed it all that much. However, most people left as soon as they found out what he's really like under the mirage of being confident and, other than a bit annoying, overall perfect. Omi though, he didn’t just accept him after knowing all of that, he could kind of relate to him. He knew what it was like to feel out of place or not wanting to show how he’s feeling. And even after he found out just how mean and annoying Atsumu could get he stuck with him anyway and not only that he challenged his threats. Then somehow it led to them cuddling. Atsumu doesn’t know what he did in a past life to make himself so lucky.


	2. "I Miss You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry, we’ll always be together. Until the day we die,” Atsumu beamed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! This chapter was made at 1 AM so sorry for all the mistakes.

What did he say about being lucky? Well, now he wasn’t so sure. Ever since training camp cuddling Atsumu found it hard to sleep without Omi, but now it was especially hard. When he went to visit Omi last week they got into a fight and like everything else, it was Atsumu’s fault. Now Omi isn’t talking to him and he can’t sleep knowing that he may never have the chance to cuddle with him again. So he did the only thing he knew how to do at that moment. He called ‘Samu, who was currently at his boyfriend's house. 

“What do you want.” ‘Samu asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

“Ouch ‘Samu, that’s no way to talk to your favorite twin,” he responded, making sure his voice sounded as hurt as he could make it.

“Yer my only twin dumbass an’ I swear if this is about Sakusa I’m hanging up right now,” There it is. The famous twin telepathy.

“But Omi’s been ignorin’ me for uh a whole week an’ I’ve been dumb an don’t know how ta fix it.”

“Well did ya try sayin sorry?” Osamu asked, yes he had to ask this because his twin is just about dumb enough not to think of that.

“Of course I did. I’m not that stupid ya know, but that’s not enough for Omi. What I said hurt him an’ he needs more than just an apology to forgive me. He DESERVES more than just some apology.” He meant it. Omi deserves the world handed to him on a silver platter and Atsumu was determined to give it to him. He could hear ‘Samu sighing on the opposite end of the line, and Atsumu was sure that he won the battle.

“If ya really fucked up that bad then yer have to apologize in person. And bring stuff he likes, whatever that is. If ya don’t have the money to buy a train ticket ask mom to loan you some.” he relents. This is just another reminder that no matter how much ‘Tsumu and ‘Samu get on each other's nerves, they’ll always be there for each other when the other needs it. 

“Yer the best thanks ‘Samu,” and he knows Osamu can hear him grinning through the phone.

“Yeah whatever ‘Tsumu just don’t call back, I’m busy,” Atsumu didn’t even want to begin to think about what he meant by that but still wanted to ask. Before he had the chance, the line went dead. 

It took him a while to think of something that Omi might like but when he finally did he felt like an idiot. The answer had been looking him in the eye the whole time. Quickly, he went to the store to buy supplies and went to his mom to borrow money.  _ He would have to remind himself to pay her back later.  _ Then he set out to Omi’s house in Tokyo, miles away. 

\---------------

Kiyoomi wanted to study for his math test, he really did. It’s not like he was purposefully drifting his thoughts towards Atsumu and couldn’t focus. Sighing, he closed his book. It was clear that he wouldn’t be getting any studying done tonight. Instead, he let his thoughts drift towards Atsumu while he stared out of his window and onto the busy streets of Toyko. Just last week he had been with Atsumu and it was the perfect day. They cooked breakfast, successfully making a mess that Kiyoomi forced Atsumu to clean. Then they ran around Tokyo to all the tourist spots Atsumu wanted to see while avoiding crowds for Kiyoomi’s sake. Then they watched a movie and finished it off with a walk through the park. And that’s when it all went wrong. While Atsumu was wiping down a park bench with disinfectant wipes so Kiyoomi could sit on it, he asked the question that might’ve led to be the biggest fight they’ve had. 

“Will you ever just get over this germ thing?” he had asked, and Kiyoomi felt his heart shatter. They started yelling at each other back and forth for a few minutes about god knows what. He thinks that after the first 30 seconds they may have just been yelling to yell but eventually, Kiyoomi just walked away. Away from what? He doesn’t know. Maybe away from the fight. Maybe away from the ‘germ thing’. Maybe just away from Atsumu. But he had walked away from something that day and now they haven’t talked in a week. Atsumu went home and made no means of contacting Kiyoomi until he got there, where he tried a bunch of different variations of ‘I’m sorry’. Did Kiyoomi ignore them? Of course. Was he being petty? Maybe, but with good reason to.

__

_ Idiot.  _ That’s just what Atsumu was, he thought to himself. He outright asked Kiyoomi if he would ever ‘get over’ the ‘germ thing’. It wasn’t something to get over and it wasn’t a germ thing and the fact that he said that had pushed Kiyoomi over the edge. He knows somewhere in his heart that Atsumu didn’t mean it like that but he was too angry to listen to his heart. Especially when his mind was screaming out ‘ _ You knew this would happen. He’s the same as everyone else. He thinks that it’s just something you’ll eventually grow out of and he doesn’t see it as a part of you that you have to learn to deal with.’  _ What made it worse was that Atsumu truly believed that it could all be fixed with a million phone calls and a little apology.  _ Idiot,  _ He thought again before drifting to sleep.

The sound of a doorbell woke him up some hours later, and he wasn’t happy to be woken up. Especially not when it had taken him so long just to fall asleep in the first place. When Kiyoomi checked his phone it was already in the AM’s. He was ready to yell at whoever was at the door, even if it was an unsuspecting citizen. Why would anyone in their right mind be at his house at this hour? That’s what he thought until he looked out of the peephole and saw Atsumu. Atsumu who lived all the way in Hyogo. Atsumu who he was currently fighting with. And Atsumu, who he’d never been so happy to see. Of course, he couldn’t let Atsumu know that due to the former so he slipped on his best blank face and opened the door.

“What are you-” Kiyoomi started.

“I’m so sorry Sakusa! I know what I said was wrong an’ I never looked at ya as anything that needed fixing an’ I understand that it’s so much more than a ‘germ thing’. I was being dumb and didn’t realize what I had said until it was too late and you were gone. I really don’t deserve it so I’ll understand if you never wanna speak to me again but please forgive me!” all the words came tumbling out of Atsumu’s mouth before Kiyoomi even got a chance to finish his question. Honestly, as soon as he saw Atsumu standing in front of the door he was ready to let him in. He probably still wanted to but he reminded himself that Atsumu needed to  _ earn  _ it. So he simply stood there, an unimpressed look on his face.

“Miya,” he started again slowly, “What are you doing here? I’m trying to study for a math test.” That was a lie.

“Well, you weren’t answering your phone and so I called ‘Samu and he said I should see you in person. I’ve been getting one hour of sleep a day because I can’t sleep without you or at least calling you and I’m so tired. I miss you so much and OH-” he stopped suddenly seeming to remember something important. Then he pulled a bouquet of flowers- wait no there were flower stems but on top, there were all kinds of sanitizing supplies wrapped up in plastic. Kiyoomi could hear his heart being in his chest and he  _ truly  _ hoped that Atsumu couldn’t. “These are for you,” Atsumu continued holding the bouquet out to Kiyoomi, pointedly unaware of the things he was doing to his heart. 

Kiyoomi took them and offered a small smile before stepping back to let Atsumu into the house. Slowly, Atsumu stepped in, making sure to put on his clean house slippers and taking care to not brush Kiyoomi when he passed him. He wished Atsumu knew how much he wanted him to brush against him. Kiyoomi led him to the living, where they sat on opposite ends of the couch.

“My parents aren’t home so you don’t have to worry about being too loud,” he waited for Atsumu to nod before he continued. “What do you want to watch?” he asked, making sure to look directly at Atsumu. 

“Anything ya want Omi-kun,” Atsumu replied, and Kiyoomi found his heart leaping at the sound of that little nickname that he’s missed for so long. 

Not trusting himself to speak properly he just nodded and began scrolling through Hulu. It took a while to find something, but he finally decided on Darling in the Franxx. The anime’s been becoming really popular, and he meant to watch it, but he’s been busy. Now was a good time as any to watch it, he concluded. He was so focused on the anime that he didn’t even notice he cuddled up against Atsumu until Atsumu shifted a bit. Instead of wondering how long he’s been there like he might’ve done any other day he just snuggled closer. He’d worry about the germs tomorrow, but for now, he’d want this. Kiyoomi didn’t realize just how much he’d missed this. How much he’d missed Atsumu.

“Hey Atsu, do you think we’ll ever break up?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt Atsumu shift, and when he looked up Atsumu looked as if he was considering this. The fact that he was considering it, the fact that it could even be considered a possibility, was scary and made him uneasy. But all his worries went away as soon as Atsumu looked down at him and met his eyes, looking surer of himself than ever.

“Don’t worry, we’ll always be together. Until the day we die,” Atsumu beamed at him. Kiyoomi immediately recognized the cheesy quote from the anime and couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. When he turned back to Atsumu the latter was still looking at him with a look in his eyes. It looked something like fondness, maybe? Passion? Adoration?  _ Love?  _ Just thinking that Atsumu could love him made Kiyoomi flush and he quickly pressed his head deeper into Atsumu’s chest to hide it. Soon, although he doesn’t quite remember when, he started to drift to sleep. His last thought was of Atsumu’s voice saying  _ ‘Until the day we die.’ _


	3. "You Deserve Me. But Do I Deserve You?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Best milk ever!” Atsumu exclaimed enthusiastically while they were drinking their milk. Kiyoomi gave a soft hum in response because it really was. It doesn't matter how many times they’ve been to this same vending machine, it somehow tastes even better than it usually does. Who knows why, it could be because it was night, or because he was drinking it alone with Atsumu. None of that mattered though as he looked over to his boyfriend. With the moonlight illuminating every part of his figure, he looked ethereal. At that moment, Kiyoomi knew he was the luckiest guy in the world. He would always have Atsumu and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been focusing on homework and for a few days, I had writer's block.

_10 years. 10 long, amazing, hard, beautiful years._ That’s how long Atsumu and Kiyoomi have been together. Now he’s 23, Atsumu 24, signed to the MSBY Jackals, and out celebrating their anniversary with Akaashi, Bokuto, Hinata, and Kageyama. Kiyoomi knew Atsumu was a little sad that Osamu couldn’t be there to share the happy day but he and Suna were busy back in Tokyo. It’s not like he was angry, everyone has their own lives now. If he could he would definitely choose for ‘Samu to be here though, celebrating with them, just to make Atsumu happy.

“Wow I can’t believe you guys lasted this long,” Kageyama said randomly while Atsumu was laughing at an annoyed Kiyoomi. Instantly, Atsumu’s laughing died out and Hinata’s eyes widened a bit.

“What do you mean by that?” Kiyoomi asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.

“Just that Atsumu seems like he did nothing to deserve you,” Kageyama said, looking way too nonchalant for someone who was about to get brutally murdered.

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata scolded, shocked by his boyfriend’s behavior. Kageyama has always said whatever was on his mind but it was shocking that even Kageyama would go this far.

“No, it’s okay Hinata. He’s right, I haven’t done anything to deserve Kiyoomi,” Atsumu laughed, but it sounded broken, not like his usual laugh that could brighten up a room.

That sentence set something off in Kiyoomi. He’s never liked anyone saying that Atsumu didn’t deserve Kiyoomi, but he really hated it when Atsumu himself agreed. People like Kageyama, who didn’t know anything about their relationship, needed to stop making comments on it. His eyes darkened and his brows furrowed. Under the table, he clenched Atsumu’s hand as tight as ever and held an icy gaze. Then he closed his eyes and counted to 10 under the breath, low enough that only Atsumu could hear. When he opened them again he looked calmer as he spoke.

“What would you know about what he’s done to deserve me?” he started, trying to sound as calm as possible. “What would you know about how he goes out of his way to make me feel comfortable no matter where we go? About all the things he’s given up for me? How he’s been there at the points where most people would leave? Tell me Kageyama, what would you know about that?”

This seemed to catch Kageyama off-guard. His eyes flashed with something that looked like confusion before he was back to his normal, impossible to read, self. However, it didn’t go without noticing that for the rest of the night both Kageyama and Atsumu only said necessary words and nothing more nothing less. He expected this out of Kageyama, he always barely talks and even more so when he gets called out, but not Atsumu. Most of the time, when people make comments about him and Kiyoomi’s relationship he shrugs it off with a sad laugh then goes back to himself soon after. Did what Kageyama said really bother him that much? He was determined to get out of there and find out as soon as possible.

“Well, we’d better get going,” he said to the small group, trying to offer the best smile he could muster. This, admittedly, was not very much. Then he grabbed Atsumu and practically dragged him to the car.

“What the hell Omi,” Atsumu said, sounding confused.

Kiyoomi couldn’t trust his own words. He needed time to calm down, or he might yell at Atsumu for absolutely no reason besides him being there. So he just turned the key and drove. He might’ve been breaking the speed limit, but he wanted to get home as soon as possible.

As soon as they stepped into the living, Kiyoomi couldn’t help it anymore. All the held in words, the pent up emotions, they just burst. He had so many questions but not enough answers.

“Why have you been so quiet tonight? Did what Kageyama said really bother you that much? I meant what I said, you do so much for me and I love you. Of course, you deserve me, hell I don’t know if I even deserve you.” Everything came tumbling out at once, and Kiyoomi felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For a while, Atsumu just stared. Then, out of nowhere, he started laughing, leaving a blinking Kiyoomi. 

“Sorry Omi-Omi, but did ya really think it what was Kageyama’s fault I wasn’t talkin’?” Atsumu asked, breathless from laughing.

“Yes?” Kiyoomi more asked than said, still confused from the sudden mood change. It had to be what Kageyama said, right? What else could have happened to make Atsumu stop speaking? It takes a lot for him to _finally_ shut up, but when he does it’s for a good reason. What else happened tonight that might’ve hurt or confused him enough to be quiet? No matter how hard Kiyoomi thought about it, he couldn’t come up with a solid answer.

With just one glance towards the clock, he was aware of just how long he had been spacing out. When he turned to Atsumu to apologize, he was met with a fond expression. Immediately, he turned away, a blush creeping up his cheeks. But of course, Atsumu had to see it and pulled his face back to him. Kiyoomi had expected a smirk or some other form of smugness, but all he saw was the same fondness from a few minutes ago.

“Were ya really serious about whatcha said Kiyoomi?” _The full name, he’s serious._ “Ya don’t hafta lie for my sake or anything.” The sad smile Atsumu gave broke Kiyoomi. He looked like he _truly_ believed that he didn’t deserve to be loved back. But Kiyoomi loved him, he loved him with all his heart.

“Of course I was serious. I love you and all that you are,” he started, managing his first true smile all day. “Even the germs that come with you,” he added with a nose scrunch. 

This gesture clearly did the trick as Atsumu gasped and fell into Kiyoomi’s arms with an “Omi this is too much. Yer killin’ me here ya must really want me to die.” Kiyoomi just rolled his eyes at Atsumu’s dramatics and place a kiss on his forehead. 

“Oh yeah, ya definitely want me dead,” Atsumu continued. Still, he looked happier than he’d been all day, and perhaps they both were. They didn’t need a whole celebration for their anniversary, they just needed each other.

By the end of the night, they wound up watching a sad romance movie, Atsumu’s choosing of course, while cuddled up on the couch of their shared apartment. It was one of those overly-sappy love stories with an ending so predicted but somehow still makes you tear up anyway. He knew this from experience. However, this one seemed extra emotional for some reason, and he couldn’t help but ask a question he hadn’t asked in 10 years. 

“Hey, Atsu do you think we’ll ever break up?” he asked and with that one question, he was back in his 14-year-old body, shy, insecure, and unknowing of what the future may bring. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll always be together. Until the day we die Omi-Omi,” Atsumu beamed, successfully reading Kiyoomi’s mind. This was something that he always seemed to do, even when Kiyoomi himself didn’t know what he was thinking.

“Until the day we die,” Kiyoomi echoed with a smile just as big. He snuggled into Atsumu and finished the movie.

The movie seemed to last forever, and when he looked at the clock it was 2 AM. He couldn’t sleep though, he guessed by the way Atsumu was looking at him he couldn’t either. So he decided he wanted strawberry milk from one of the vending machines a few minutes away from the apartment complex. When he told Atsumu his idea, the latter just laughed and led him outside. 

While this walk was supposed to be relaxing, the first thing they saw when they stepped out of the apartment complex was Bokuto and Hinata, coming back from drinking with their boyfriends. Upon seeing them, the pair seemed to freeze like they were afraid Kiyoomi was a ticking time bomb. If it weren’t for his mask, Kiyoomi would’ve given them a soft smile to ease their worries. Hinata was the first to break out of this daze.

“I’m sorry about what Kageyama said. He felt really bad after you left,” Hinata said slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully.

“It’s fine,” Kiyoomi offered, and it really was. If there was one thing that tonight taught him, it was that he didn’t care about what anyone else thought of him and Atsumu’s relationship. He knew what they were and that was enough. They decided to talk to Hinata and Bokuto a bit before going back to what they originally planned to do. 

“Best milk ever!” Atsumu exclaimed enthusiastically while they were drinking their milk. Kiyoomi gave a soft hum in response because it really was. It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve been to this same vending machine, it somehow tastes even better than it usually does. Who knows why, it could be because it was night, or because he was drinking it alone with Atsumu. None of that mattered though as he looked over to his boyfriend. With the moonlight illuminating every part of his figure, he looked ethereal. At that moment, Kiyoomi knew he was the luckiest guy in the world. He would always have Atsumu and vice versa.

They decided to walk around a bit before heading back to their apartment. Who knew “walk-around” actually meant, go to a park and push Atsumu on the swings. He complained about how if he accidentally touched the swings and got dirty it would be Atsumu’s fault, but that didn’t seem to change anything. If it did, then he wouldn’t be standing there, his arms aching, pushing a whooping Atsumu, at 3 AM. They were being way too loud for people in their right state of mind to be at 3 AM, but you try convincing Atsumu of that.

“If they have a problem, they can come ta talk ta us Omi-Omi,” and he concluded that his boyfriend was truly an idiot. 

Still, he pushed him on the swings as high as he wanted to go, without touching the swing, because, for some unknown reason, he was in love with this idiot. They went on like this, trying out different equipment, after Atsumu sanitized them all, until around 5 AM. They knew they would regret it at their 8 AM practice, but that was a problem that future them had to deal with. Right now they just wanted to sleep, after taking a long shower first. 

\---------------

The next day, well the same day but in the afternoon, they were exhausted. They barely had enough energy for a shower, he said barely, after practice. They were so exhausted it was all they could do to get into bed, but of course, once Kiyoomi was halfway asleep, Atsumu had to interrupt with his annoying voice.

“Omiiiiiiii I don’t wanna sleep,” he whined.

“Atsu, we got two hours of sleep today, and we just practiced for hours, I’m tiredddd” if Atsumu could whine, then he could too.

This seemed to get Atsumu to shut up so Kiyoomi started drifting back to sleep, but of course, this wasn’t the end of Atsumu talking. It never was and he doesn’t think it ever will be. Atsumu couldn’t consciously keep his mouth shut if someone paid him too.

“One kiss and I’ll leave you alone until you wake up,” he compromised. Kiyoomi was still wary though, who knows if his boyfriend could be trusted.

“You promise?” Kiyoomi sighed, giving in. There was no chance of winning this until he gave in. 

In response, Atsumu gave a noncommittal hum, but Kiyoomi was willing to take it and leaned over to press a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Then turned around to try and go back to sleep in peace. Surprisingly, Atsumu really didn’t bother him while he was trying to sleep. He should’ve been glad, but now he missed hearing his voice. Scolding himself for complaining when he got what he wanted, he turned around to lean into Atsumu. In response, he got a line of approving hums that lulled him to sleep.

\---------------


	4. "You May Seal Your Vows With A Kiss"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes Atsumu, I have the marriage license, the suits, and the rings. I know we’re about to get married, but you have to relax.” Kiyoomi said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was heavily inspired by lettersinpetals and her series "This love isn't crazy" so go check it out

“Why are we here Atsu?” Kiyoomi asked. 

“You’ll see babe,” he answered with a wink. 

“Fine then, but I’m going to sleep,” he said, looking unimpressed despite how Atsumu knew he was feeling. All those years of Omi’s practicing how to keep a mask on had nothing on his practicing how to read Omi.

\---------------

“Hey Omi, wake up,” Atsumu whispers, poking his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Are we there?” he asks in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah, we are,” Atsumu answers with a soft smile.

Stepping out of the car, Atsumu is greeted with the smell of saltwater and fresh air. It was a beautiful smell but it had nothing on the site laid out in front of him. Miles and miles of clear, blue water, and beautiful soft sand. And there, right by the beach, was a sole area of lush, green grass, riddled with a rainbow of flowers. There was also a giant hotel that looked kind of like a castle with its big windows, and balconies. And the part that he knew would win Omi over when they got inside was that it looked so _clean._ There wasn’t a speck of dust to find anywhere and everything was in place. He dares say that it was the perfect place for them to stay.

“Are we staying here?” Omi asked him, with stars in his eyes. He wanted to pull him into a kiss and never pull away.

“Of course dumbass, why else would we be here?” he decided on just giving him a soft peck on the lips. 

They checked in with the receptionist and got shown to their room. Atsumu made sure to rent the biggest and cleanest room they had, nothing but the best for Omi. Sure it had made a huge dent in his bank account, but money was just money, and it was all worth it to see Omi look around the sparkling clean room in awe. Call him whipped, but he’d go dirt poor just to see Omi-Omi’s face like this again. 

While Omi was settling in, Atsumu went on the balcony to go record a video. The sight of the ocean, with the moonlight reflecting in it and the slight breeze, calmed him. He wasn’t going to automatically post it, of course, he just needed to clear some things up for when he does decide to post it. It was also kind of like a gift for Omi, to let him know how much he appreciates him.

“Hey guys!” he says when he starts the video, “Just clearing up a few things about me and Omi’s relationship. As most of ya know we’ve been together for 13 years and have no intention of breaking up anytime soon. Many of ya always mention how I don’t deserve him, and I don’t think that I’ve ever addressed this topic before, no matter how many times it’s been said. I just didn’t feel the need to explain to people who aren’t involved, but I’ve seen how much it can bother Omi.” he takes a deep breath before he continues.

“Yer all right, I don’t deserve him, and what I’m about to say may make me sound selfish, but I’m still going to keep him. He brings out the best part of me, and I’ll always love him with all that I am. He’s my lifeline, he’s been there for me since I was a fourteen-year-old boy with too many insecurities to count and teeth that weren’t quite straight. No matter how much ya guys comment on our relationship, we’re together and that’s that. We won’t change just because ya don’t like how we are.” looking towards the stars and finding all the patterns that Kiyoomi loved, he realized something that he might have forgotten in all of the years that they were together.

“In the first year we were together, I said something that really hurt Omi-Omi. I acted like he was a disease that needed curing, or he was a broken vase I needed to fix. Back then I don’t think I even knew what love was, but now, after 13 years, I think I’m finally starting to understand. It isn’t my place to try and fix Omi, he doesn’t even need fixing. All I need to do is be here for him and give support as he figures out how to work through his problems by himself. At thirteen and fourteen, we were just kids trying to have fun and explore, at twenty-six and twenty-seven, we’re adults still trying to do the same thing. Love isn’t perfect or beautiful. It’s a tunnel of darkness that you have to walk through. Ya can’t see the end of the tunnel, and with it the light, sometimes you feel like the darkness is consuming ya, and you want to run back out from the way ya came from. Still, ya have to keep walking through, trusting that the light will eventually appear. When that light does appear, it’s the brightest light you’ve ever seen, and all that time you spent walking suddenly feels worth it.” all of this sudden realization is making his head swirl with words he never even thought of before today. They just come flowing out naturally.

“So back to the topic, I’m not giving Omi up, and we’ll keep walking through the tunnel until we get to the light. Then we’ll find another tunnel and another path to walk along.” he finishes.

“What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be unpacking?” Omi comes out and asks, clearly annoyed that he had to do most of the unpacking by himself.

“I’m just enjoying the pretty view of the stars Omi. Now I can enjoy the pretty view of yer face instead,” he laughs in response.

“Whatever, just hurry up and come inside to help me finish unpacking,” Kiyoomi turns away quickly, practically running back inside the room. He didn’t fool anyone, Atsumu knows he was just trying to hide a blush.

“I’m comin, I’m comin, relax,” he called out, ending the recording and following his boyfriend back into the room to finish unpacking. He would eventually show him the video, but it could wait. 

\---------------

_Did Atsumu really think Kiyoomi wouldn’t see this?_

He knew his boyfriend was an idiot, but filming a surprise video for Kiyoomi, then proceeding to leave the camera out in the open? It was a shitty surprise, he still appreciated the gesture. It was currently 2 AM, Atsu was asleep, and he was sitting on the balcony overlooking the dark, peaceful sea, with a camera in hand. He wasn’t aware Atsumu loved him this much, and in turn, thought Kiyoomi loved him that little. He wanted to make a video for Atsumu too, and make it harder to find. 

“Hey guys, I just saw the video Atsumu made for me. I don’t know how well he thought he was hiding it since it only took me two days to find, but it’s my turn now.” he started. “Atsumu said he didn’t deserve me, but as I explained to Kageyama of the Adlers three years ago, that’s not true. He’s helped me out so much over the years and always considers my feelings. We did have that really big fight around the first year we started dating, and we had plenty of small fights before and after that, but that’s just how relationships work. All those fights were nothing, we were able to work around them. And we’ll do the same with any other fight in the future.” Kiyoomi rarely expresses how he feels, but now that he opened the bottle, it’s overflowing and he can’t put the cap back on.

“I’m not really sure where we’re posting these videos, but maybe it will lead to us making a YouTube channel.” he continued. “That’s not important though. I just wanted to say that I love Atsumu so much, even though I may not tell him as often as he tells me, that doesn’t make it any less true. In his video, he said that love is like walking down a dark tunnel, not knowing if the light will ever come but trusting it will. I think love is pain. It’s hurting yourself over and over, and each time you hurt yourself, a new scar appears. But the scars are beautiful, they remind you of what not to do next time. People often ask, ‘If my partner loves me then why are they the one who hurts me the most?’ but they can hurt you the most because they know you the best. They know exactly how to get to you, and you know how to get to them. Your words jab at each other like knives, leaving deep cuts in their wake, but if there are no cuts, there’s no time to heal and leave something beautiful behind where something hideous once was. It may sound awful to some people, others might say you’re a masochist if you enjoy stuff like that, but the reality is that if you’re not willing to put in the work, don’t be in a relationship. It won’t just be easy sailing, there will be lots of days where storms start rocking the boat, and at times it may threaten to sink or tip over. That’s when you have to start putting in the work to maintain it so you can go back to the sunny, easy sailing days.'' His speech has nothing on Atsumu’s, but it’s his honest opinion.

“While I may not know for sure what love is, I do know this: I love Atsumu. That’s probably one of the few things I can be sure of in life.” he finishes with a soft smile, mask tucked safely under his chin. He should probably get to bed soon before Atsumu wakes up and sees that Kiyoomi’s not there. First, he stored his video in a secret memory file of the camera that Atsumu was much too lazy to look through. If he wanted it to be a surprise, he had to be much better at hiding the evidence than Atsumu was.

\---------------

“Will you marry me, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu asks on one knee, ring in hand. 

“Atsu,” Kiyoomi gasps. He hadn’t expected this, and he expects everything. Sure, they’ve been together for 13 years, and they were at a good age to get married. Hell, he _definitely_ wanted to marry Atsumu, but the whole thing still came as a shock to him.

Honestly, he should’ve expected this. All the signs were right there in front of him. Earlier this week, Atsumu booked them the most perfect hotel Kiyoomi had ever seen. Then, all today they’ve been walking around, having fun. They went to the movies, tried food they didn’t have back home in Osaka, he thinks that they’re somewhere in Ishinomaki, and they even went to a park. _A park,_ how did he not see it from that hint alone? They haven’t been to a park in 3 years since they went at 3 AM before practice one night. That was one of the best days of Kiyoomi’s life, no matter how tired he was in the afternoon. Now, in another park, Atsumu was _proposing._ Suddenly, he was hyper-aware of many things: how long he’d been standing there, the worried look on Atsumu’s face, and the millions of cameras pointed towards him. With the help of all these things, he’s now hype-aware of, he hurried to respond.

“Yes. Of course Atsu. Yes,” he said, voice cracking from shock. 

Worried smile long gone, a beaming Atsumu slipped a ring onto his finger, then stood up and kissed him like the world would end if they ever parted. On any other day, he might be embarrassed about doing this in front of all the cameras, but this is not any other day. Let the cameras watch, let the cameras record the day Atsumu proposed to him.

\---------------

“About damn time ya finally put a ring on it,” Osamu howled over FaceTime.

“Shutup ‘Samu, just cause' you and Suna got married 5 years after fucking each other doesn’t mean me and Sakusa hafta follow in yer footsteps ya dumbass,” he retorted. “I just wanted to let you know that we’re getting married tomorrow and ima FaceTime you so that ya can be there,” he continued.

“Wait, yer tellin’ me that NO ONE besides me knows that you guys are getting married,”

“Yup pretty much, and don’t go tellin’ anyone either. I just need ya there cause this is somethin a twin should be present for.” Atsumu said.

“Fine, fine. Just don’t cancel it.” Osamu deadpanned, but Atsumu knew he was smiling.

“Wouldn’t wanna waste your oh so precious time ‘Samu. I gotta go, Omi’s waiting to make the preparations.” They wished each other farewell, and Atsumu and Omi went to prepare for their wedding.

\---------------

“Do you have the marriage license?” Atsumu asked, panicked because they were getting married in just a few hours and everything had to be perfect.

“Yes Atsumu, I have the marriage license, the suits, and the rings. I know we’re about to get married, but you have to relax.” Kiyoomi said. 

_Relax._ Kiyoomi wants him, of all people, to relax. He had no idea how he was supposed to relax, not when the most important part of his life was approaching. There had to be something that could calm him down, not that he could think of anything.

“Atsu, let’s make a video of today, like a vlog. Then we could make a YouTube channel and post our adventures when we get back. It might also help to calm you down.” Kiyoomi said, successfully reading his mind.

“Okay, Omi-Omi, pull out the camera,” a less anxious Atsumu says.

“Hey guys, today we’re getting married,” Kiyoomi says, pulling out the camera.

“Geez, sound less excited why don’t ya, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu rolled his eyes because really, they were getting married and you couldn’t see a hint of a smile on this dude’s face. Sure he was wearing a mask, but he could at least sound happy.

“Sorry, let me try again. Hey guys, today we’re getting married,” Omi repeated, somehow managing to sound even less impressed than he did before. 

“Whatever, asshole. Anyways as Omi said, we’re getting married! We’re currently in Ishinomaki and it’s so beautiful here. Quiet too. I think it might be the perfect place to get married.” an elated Atsumu shouted out towards the camera.

“And Atsumu planned it all because he’s just that great,” Kiyoomi said, allowing a small smile to coat his voice.

“Woah, Omi was that, don’t tell me, a SMILE,” Atsumu teased. Although, the teasing was mainly just to hide the flush creeping up his neck. 

“Shut up,” Kiyoomi responded, rolling his eyes. 

“We’ll update you guys after the wedding, but for now we have a few more preparations to take care of,” Atsumu finishes, ending the video.

“What are the preparations?” Kiyoomi asks, confused.

“Our honeymoon,” Atsumu smirks. Then he tackles Kiyoomi inside the hotel room.

\---------------

_Say your vows._

“Miya Atsumu, I can’t promise an easy life with me. But I can promise that throughout it all, I will be there for you. I will love you with all my heart and support you no matter what you decide to do. Ever since I first met you in that training camp 13 years ago, I knew that we’d have an eternity together.” Kiyoomi starts, smiling with tears in his eyes. “However, no matter how long we stay together, I know it will never be long enough for me to show you how much I love you, or to repay you for all the things you’ve done for me. I can say with full confidence that I’ll be there for you in sickness and health, and stick by you in both the good times and the bad,” he concludes, noting the tender expression on Atsumu’s face.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, you’ve always put up with my constant mood swings, me doing everything in my power to annoy ya, and my endless list of insecurities. I’ve hurt ya so much, yet, for some reason, ya still stay with me. With all ya put up with for me, of course, I would step out of my comfort zone for ya. I love you so much, and I don’t think that I’ll ever be able to put it all into words. Even when we’re old and wrinkly I’ll never forget the times we shared. Throughout all of our life together, I will be there to help ya, no matter what. I’ll be there on yer worst days when ya can’t even stand to be outside our apartment, and on yer best when ya can even stand being in a club. I wanna be yer setter until the day we die, I want to be there for ya, even on our deathbed.” Atsumu can’t stop the tears from flowing. They start coming in puddles, turning into lakes, to becoming an ocean, overlapping and leaving him a blubbering mess. 

Kiyoomi takes a ring and repeats after the priest, “I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter, and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you.” he then slips the ring onto Atsumu’s finger.

Now it’s Atsumu’’s turn, “I give ya this ring, that ya may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge ya my love, and respect, my laughter, and my tears. With all that I am, I honor ya.” and he does the same.

_Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days. Now may the love, which has brought you together, continue to grow and enrich your lives. May you continue to meet with courage any problems, which may arise to challenge you. May your relationship always be one of love and trust. May the happiness you share today be with you always. And may everything you have said and done here today become a living truth in your lives._

_Sakusa Kiyoomi and Miya Atsumu, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before (God and) each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you married and partners in life...for life._

_You may seal your vows with a kiss._

When they kissed, it felt like everything around him had disappeared. All he could think about was the taste of Atsumu’s mouth against his own, the feeling of Atsumu’s fluffy hair as he ran his fingers through it, and the feeling of his boyfriend’s- no now husband’s- fingers pulling and tugging at his own.

Notably, this wasn’t the ideal place to get married. It was a small bar they had rented out, with them standing under a wedding arch placed in the dead center. The wedding arch was beautiful give or take, intertwined with flowers and sparkling fairy lights, but it didn’t make up for the rest of the bar. Nevertheless, this bar would forever be engraved in Kiyoomi’s mind as his favorite place. Now he was ready for a lifetime full of Miya Atsumu. He almost forgot about the Miya Osamu loudly crying on FaceTime...Why did they tell him about the wedding again?

\---------------

As soon as they arrived back in their apartment, they were swamped with questions from their all too eager teammates. He really should’ve expected it. They posted videos of their trip on their newly made YouTube channel. The speeches they made for each other on the balcony especially got a lot of views and comments. Second place was the video of Atsumu crying when he saw Kiyoomi’s video on their way home. Now, they are trending on all platforms as the Japanese IT couple.

“How dare you fuckers go and get married without telling us!” Bokuto jumps into the conversation.

“Well, it was kinda a last-minute decision,” Atsumu laughs.

“Last minute my ass! You still FaceTimed Osamu, could’ve done the same to us.” Hinata cried, clearly offended.

“He’s my twin so he gets twin perks,” Atsumu responded with a certain smugness in his voice.

All the screaming and questions were way too much for Kiyoomi to handle. All he wanted to do was go inside and fall asleep, this trip had been fun but also very exhausting. So, he did the only thing he had the energy to do right now. He said they’d do a Q & A Instagram live in the morning. Then he shut the door in their face, but not without various words of protest from the opposing side. After that, he showered and scurried to bed with Atsumu tailing him. Even though that hotel had been amazing, it felt so good to be back home. Somewhere safe and familiar. With only these thoughts flowing through his brain, he quickly drifted off to sleep. 

\---------------

“Do we HAVE to do this?” Kiyoomi whined. 

“Yer the one who told the team we would, and they already set everything up with the fans and this nice camera guy. So, suck it up. It’s just answering some questions from the fans on the live that he’ll ask.” Atsumu sighed.

“Fine, start the live,” Kiyoomi agreed, begrudgingly.

_And it’s started._

“Hey, so as ya all probably know, we’ll answer some of your questions about the trip we recently went on. We’ll answer the best we can, so go wild.”

“You shouldn’t promise stuff like that.” who knows the ruthless questions their fans might ask. 

“Yeah, well can’t be that bad.” Atsumu decided.

_This question’s from ‘Atsumu’s_Hoe: Did you guys do any unholy stuff on that trip? 😏_

“I stand corrected.” Atsumu’s eyes widen at the thought of answering. 

He’s so stupid. Atsumu should’ve expected a question like this. And this is the exact reason why Kiyoomi told him not to make promises like that.

“Well there was one-time Atsumu-” Kiyoomi started. 

“HEY! Don’t tell them about that!” Atsumu interrupted.

“You’re the one who promised that we’d answer the best we could, but oh well. Next question please.” Kiyoomi smirked, cockiness basically dripping in his tone.

_Okay, this one is from ‘Sakusas.Volleyball’: What did you guys do on the trip?_

“Oh we did a lot-” Kiyoomi started with a grin.

“OH NO YOU DON’T! You’re not allowed to answer any more questions.” _Killjoy. “_ Okay, Sakusa’s Volleyball, we stayed in an amazing hotel by the sea, went to the movies, tried different foods, talked to locals, and a lot more. It was really fun and all, but I have to ask...What’s with the username? Are you a masochist or something?” _Pfft._

_They said they weren’t, and that they just really want Sakusa to give them attention. Anyway, onto the next question, from ‘BokutosHugeAss’: Who proposed to who?_

“I did obviously. Omi-Omi’s too shy for any of that, so I had to step up.” Atsumu bragged like it was an accomplishment that he was the one who proposed.

“If you didn’t do it soon, I would’ve. It took you 13 years, Atsu. Hardly an accomplishment,” he responded, unimpressed.

“Details, details, anyway what’s the next question?” Atsumu quickly said in an attempt to change the topic.

_How was the trip? from ‘Blank’_

“It was fun, I could tell Atsumu put a lot of thought into planning into it. It’s like he took both my needs and his into consideration and then doubled that.” Kiyoomi responded. And it was true, somehow Atsumu had planned the perfect trip for their off-season, and Kiyoomi didn’t even know how long it took.

_‘MeiansSugarBaby’ asked where you guys went._

“Ishinomaki, it’s a really beautiful place. It’s so underrated but I recommend visiting if ya get the chance.” Atsumu answered.

_‘Hinatas._.Tan’ asked what your favorite place was in the city._

“The hotel we stayed in. Lots of great memories there.” Atsumu grinned fox-kill. Although the answer was funny, it was not the one Kiyoomi was hoping for.

“Are you sure it’s there? And the bar, ya know, where we got married?” Kiyoomi asked with narrowed eyes.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry Omi yer right that’s my favorite place and nowhere could beat it” Atsumu answered quickly, panicking, and his accent becoming thick.

_Those are all the main questions, but the team said they’d appreciate it if you guys hosted another Q & A in a few days. _

They opted on giving a noncommittal hum and heading home. Once the video was posted, there were lots of comments about Kiyoomi’s clues. _And don’t even get him started about how many replies that nickname he gave Atsumu got. How could they have never heard him call Atsumu Atsu?_ As expected, there were also many more personal questions about the trip, which they didn’t answer. Q & A’s were fun and all, but they had to keep some parts of the trip private. And what a trip it was.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so heartwarming ❤️


	5. "This Wasn't Supposed To Happen"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each day, Kiyoomi felt more and more like he was just walking along an endless path. The thought reminded him of Atsumu saying that love is like walking down a long, dark tunnel, knowing you will eventually see the light. Except, this time he wasn’t walking because of love, or at least not in the way he wanted. He also wasn’t so sure if he would end up seeing the light. Was there any light to see? Now that the one person who lit up his world was gone, it didn’t feel like there would be any leftover.

Ask Kiyoomi when everything started going downhill, and he wouldn’t have a solid answer for you. Maybe there wasn’t just one single moment and instead, a string of them. Maybe everything they’ve ever done has led them to this point. All he knew was that it hurt.  _ It hurt so fucking bad. _

\---------------

“RUN!” Atsumu yelled, already halfway down the street.

“THIS IS WHY YOU DON’T MAKE OLD LADIES MAD ATSUMU!” Kiyoomi panted, trying to catch up.

“HOW WAS I ‘SPOSED TA KNOW THAT MAKING A TINY COMMENT BOUT HER GRAY HAIRS WOULD MAKE HER THAT UPSET?” he teased, sounding sincerely confused, even though Kiyoomi knew he was smirking.

This all started as Kiyoomi and Atsumu walked down a street, and Atsumu accidentally bumped into an old lady. Automatically, Astumu bowed and apologized, but as he was rising, he had to say something dumb like  _ I noticed ya had a few gray hairs, I have some bleach ya could borrow.  _ Then he dared to say it was ‘ _ outta the goodness of my kind heart, Omi-Omi.’  _ So now they were running home, with an angry old lady chasing them. 

When they finally reached their apartment, they were both panting and out of breath. It was surprising how fast old ladies could run when they get mad. It’s like they have some kind of power-up for the sole purpose of chasing unsuspecting victims.

“Wasn’t that fun Omi-Omi,” Atsumu grinned.

“Oh yeah, because getting chased by scary old ladies is so much fun,” he deadpanned.

This seemed to make Atsumu mad as his grin gave way to something darker. This was the look Kiyoomi only saw when people constantly received Atsumu’s serves. Something about the sudden mood change made Kiyoomi uncomfortable. For all the fights they’ve had, Atsumu never looked at him like this. 

“Geez, sorry for trying to have  _ some  _ fun Omi. If it wasn’t for me we’d never do anything besides stay in this damn apartment all day.” he snarled.  _ Okay, What. The. Actual. Fuck. _

__ “What’s that supposed to mean?” Kiyoomi asked, his eyes challenging. 

“Just what I said,  _ Kiyoomi,”  _ he bit back. Then he just walked out and didn’t turn back. That day Atsumu walked out of many things. He walked out of the apartment. Out of routine. And maybe, even if it was just a tiny step, out of Kiyoomi’s heart.

That’s how it all started, as one fight turned into a series of them. That might’ve been the stupidest fight they’ve ever had, but it induced a major chain reaction. 

\---------------

The next fight came a week later while they were cuddling and watching a movie one night.

“Hey, Omi, where ya goin?” Atsumu asked as Kiyoomi wiggled out of his grasp and walked towards the door. 

“Nighttime routine,” Kiyoomi explained simply.  _ Atsumu used to be the one who reminded Kiyoomi to do his nighttime routine whenever he lost track of time. Atsumu used to know what he wanted to do before he said anything. When did Atsumu stop knowing him so well?  _

__ “You can’t wait a bit an’ get back in bedddd. I wanna keep cuddling with you,” he whined.

“Can’t you do it AFTER my nighttime routine,” Kiyoomi laughed, and oh no, that look again. It just keeps coming up more and more. Atsumu’s eyes glaze over like glass, his brows furrowed, and he looks just about ready to punch the living shit outta someone. Each time he sees it, Kiyoomi’s heart shatters just a tiny bit more.

“It’s always can’t you do this, can’t you do that, why am I always the one who has to give up stuff Kiyoomi,” he starts, “No matter what I want, I always give it up because it doesn’t match what you want. I’ve tried to be the best boyfriend I could be, but you never seem to appreciate it.” he finished, eyes cold.

“You don’t seriously believe that, do you? Of course I appreciate you, and I’ve given up things too. Do you know how much I put my comfort on the side to do the things you want to do?” Kiyoomi asked, his voice more pleading than anything. Atsumu always had a thing for getting under people’s skin, and he has too many insecurities to count on both hands, but he’s never taken anything out on him. Is this the result of one too many years dealing with him and all his bullshit? Did the stress finally, after all these years, pile up? In a way, he knew they wouldn’t last, but as they went further into their relationship, he gained hope. Maybe their luck was just running out, along with their time.

\---------------

The final blow came on an unsuspecting Saturday while walking around Osaka. They had been fight-free for months, Atsumu even went back to his normal self. So, this fight clearly came as a shock. It wasn’t supposed to happen. They weren’t supposed to fight anymore. And to think it all started with Kiyoomi wriggling his hands out of his husband’s grasp.

“Why’d ya let go of my hand Omi-kun, too many germs for ya?” Atsumu asked, and though his voice was teasing, there was something scarily serious hiding behind the facade.

“No, my hands were just getting sweaty so I wanted to wipe them off,” Kiyoomi replied, calm as ever. He really didn’t want to start another fight, they’ve been happening way too often lately.

“Ya act like yer too good for a little sweat Omi-Omi. We sweat on the court all the time.”  _ Of course, Atsumu would STILL find some way to argue with him.  _

__ “Do we have to do this here,” he hissed. It was clear that they were starting to gain attention from the people around them.

“Oh do what here Kiyoomi? Ya think these people don’t see couples arguing? Or do ya just want an easy way out” Atsumu quipped.

“I don’t wanna do THIS. FIght,” 

“It’s always I don’t. I don’t. I don’t. Well, I don’t wanna deal with ya anymore Omi-Omi. We can’t all get what we want.”  _ There it is. There’s the sentence that Kiyoomi’s been waiting for since Day 1, who knew it would come 15 years later. _

“Then don’t deal with me. I think we need a break” Kiyoomi said, despite the sound of his heart breaking. If he could hear it, he was sure Atsumu could. Apparently, that wasn’t enough to stop him from saying his next sentence.

“I don’t think we need a break, we needa be over for real. I’ll do all the heavy work, as usual, just wait for the divorce papers,” And that was the last thing Kiyoomi heard from him as he turned and walked away, leaving a broken, sobbing Kiyoomi in his wake.

\---------------

As promised, Kiyoomi got divorce papers in the mailbox of his apartment a few weeks later. He had opted to stay in their shared apartment, while Atsumu moved out. He realized a few days later just how bad that idea really was. Now, everywhere he looks all he sees, smells, and hears is Atsumu. The memories are everywhere, even when he goes outside. Atsumu is in everything he does, the little things that rubbed off on him. Luckily, it was off-season so he had a few months to get his shit together before having to see Atsumu again. 

Each day, Kiyoomi felt more and more like he was just walking along an endless path. The thought reminded him of Atsumu saying that love is like walking down a long, dark tunnel, knowing you will eventually see the light. Except, this time he wasn’t walking because of love, or at least not in the way he wanted. He also wasn’t so sure if he  _ would _ end up seeing the light. Was there any light to see? Now that the one person who lit up his world was gone, it didn’t feel like there would be any leftover.

Every day was just routine, while that was nice he found himself missing the adventures and surprises that came in a package deal with Atsumu. A large chunk of his heart was missing, the part he gave to Atsumu. If they had been together for any longer, Kiyoomi doesn’t think there would be another part left for him to keep. Still, he doesn’t think that he would’ve minded if there wasn’t, as long as he could’ve had Atsumu.  _ Stop,  _ he told himself,  _ Atsumus gone and you’re not getting him back. He left you, don’t you remember?  _ That didn’t stop him from leaving the divorce papers on the table. If he left them there for another week who would know.

\---------------

_ Atsumu. Atsumu would know.  _ He called him every day for a week, undoubtedly to talk about the divorce papers. Still, Kiyoomi didn’t answer because he wanted to cling to the hope that Atsumu still wanted him, that he was calling to say sorry and get back together. Hearing him say otherwise would break him. He wasn’t quite sure that he had the power to take any more damage inflicted by Atsumu. So he didn’t answer.  _ Until he did. _

__ “The divorce papers, Kiyoomi,” Atsumu hissed, static filling Kiyoomi’s ears.  _ He hung up. _

_ So one day he did answer the phone. And then he hung up after hearing Atsumu say one sentence.  _ It’s not that he wanted to keep running, he really did want to face reality. But all he could hear was Atsumu’s voice saying divorce. It echoed over and over in his brain, threatening to tear the last bit of his sanity into shreds. All the same, he clung to his voice, not knowing if he would ever hear the beautiful sound again.

_ This wasn’t how it was supposed to go,  _ he couldn’t help thinking.  _ This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. We weren’t supposed to break up. But a lot of things weren’t supposed to happen, and they did. _

__ Every memory, both good and bad, flew by in his mind. The day they first met, their first fight, when they finally got to play together in the MSBY Jackals, all the times Kiyoomi’s fucked up a spike and upset Atsumu, the day they got engaged and married, and every memory after. It had been a long time, but no amount of time would ever be enough. No amount of words could describe how Atsumu used to make him feel, how he  _ still  _ made him feel. 

Onigiri-Hoe

_ Atsumus miserable. Come get him _

__

__ Kiyoomi was miserable too. As much as he wanted to run back to Atsumu, he couldn’t, not if it was just going to be like it was before. Not if it was eventually going to start going downhill again. Love isn’t supposed to be easy, but it also isn’t supposed to be this hard. More importantly, both parties are supposed to put in the effort, not just one.

_ He’s the one who ended things, Miya. _

Then he turned off his phone because he didn’t have the willpower needed to say no again. Now that he really thinks about it, he didn’t have the willpower needed for much of anything anymore.

  
_ “Don’t worry, we’ll always be together, until the day we die,”  _ This is what Zero Two once told Hiro, and also what Atsumu once told Kiyoomi. Always seemed like a long time, but it was dawning on him just how short it really was. He remembered another quote from Darling in the Franxx, one that wasn’t talked about much. It was from a side character, he once became the main character, but it was a fleeting opportunity. This was something Kiyoomi could relate to. He himself had gone from a side character to the main character, then back to a side character in the blink of an eye.  “If you place your hopes in anything, they will be betrayed. Promises will go unfulfilled, and faith will let you down” Mitsuru had once said this, and at the time Kiyoomi didn’t understand what he meant, but now, he thinks, he’s starting to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! This was so fun to make and ty to all my friends who helped and encouraged me ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I really just took a 2 AM idea and ran with it. This my first fanfic so feel free to comment and give tips ❤️


End file.
